The Murder Of Eddie Parker
by Psychic101
Summary: Shawn was just 15 when his mom killed herself in front of him. His dad remarried and a new girl moves in next door. But his friend who used to live there was murdered. Follow teenage Shawn, Gus, Juliet, Carlton and Abigail as they solve The Murder of Eddie Parker.
1. The Silver Pistol

**SHAWN POV **

"Hey Shawn." Mom walked in and sat down on my bed holding a drink.

"Hey Mom." I answered not looking up from my math homework.

"What are you doing?" she swayed a little, I smiled. She was drunk, I could smell all of the alcohol.

"You know just doing math." I looked up at her.

"Math." she said slowly drawing out the word.

"Someone's drunk." I continued writing.

"Yeah. Well what are you going to do about it?" I shrugged

"Nothing that's right." She sipped her drink.

"Mom can you… uh go. I mean I enjoy drunk time I just have work to do." I asked politely looking her full in the eye.

"Yeah yeah okay sure kid." She stood up and almost stumbled, she ruffled my hair and walked into the hallway I looked up just as she pulled a trigger to a Silver Pistol that was placed on her head, and she fell to the ground. Blood was everywhere the gun chunked down the stairs and fell to the bottom. I breathed heavily my mom had just shot herself in front of me I'm 15 what was I supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Please review! I got the idea from watching Hidden Palms.<p> 


	2. The New Girl

The chapters are short but they will get longer! I promise!

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWN POV <strong>

I looked out of my window; a year ago my mother had shot herself in front of me so my dad moved us across town. He was a cop for the local department so I kind of blamed him for not seeing the signs. He remarried a woman named Jessica Finnegan about 6 months after it happened. A new family was moving in next door 2 boys and a girl. I was happy for new neighbors but my friend Eddie Parker had lived in that house and now some people were moving in.

"Shawn!" Jessica yelled I sighed and walked down stairs.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't you go help the neighbors move in?" she patted my cheek as she passed. I grabbed my camera and walked outside. My mom loved photography; she taught me at an early age how to use a camera. Taking photos of the canyon behind our house was my favorite place to take pictures and to be alone.

"You like taking pictures?" A voice said I turned and saw a girl standing there, her long blond hair fell in a neat braid over her right shoulder; her blue eyes looked into my green ones.

"Uh yeah I love taking pictures." I told her

"That's cool." she walked over and stood next to me. I turned back around and took some more pictures. "I'm Juliet O'Hara." She held out a hand I let the camera hang around my neck.

"Shawn Spencer." I shook her hand.

"Where you from Juliet O'Hara?" I asked her.

"Miami. And you?"

"Santa Barbra. Here was born here and I've lived here. Not to be all nosey but why did you move out here?"

"My stepdad got a job out here." She shrugged.

"What does he do?"

"He's a writer, wanted to move somewhere else and try writing and my mom is a simple housewife. What about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Your parents what do they do?"

"My dad is a cop and my mom… she was... uh a photographer." I didn't really like talking about my mom. But something about Juliet made me open up to her.

"Was? What do you mean by 'was' she quit or something?"

"No Mom is dead." I took a picture of a hawk as it flew overhead

"Oh sorry." She folded her arms and looked at me.

"Shawny!" Jessica called stumbling outside

"Yes?" I turned around slowly.

"I need you to go to the store and get me my meds ok?" I nodded as she walked inside.

"Dead. Yeah she's dead alright." Juliet smirked

"That was my step mom, my mom died a year ago." I snapped.

"Oh sorry again." She said quietly.


	3. Welcome To Santa Barbra

It's a little longer :) not much but some!

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWN POV <strong>

"It's all right I'm used to it." I mumbled

"I didn't mean to make you upset, I mean I just moved here I'd like to have a friend." she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Nah you didn't, but I'd like to be your friend." I said she nodded.

"Hey do you mind if I travel with you to the store? I really need to get away from my parents." she asked

"Sure I'd be happy for some company,"

"Juliet there you are," A middle aged man walked up the steps.

"Hey dad," Juliet said. He stopped in front of us and stared at me.

"Who are you?" He grumbled.

"Dad this is Shawn Spencer, Shawn this is my dad." Juliet introduced us.

"Hi Mr. O'Hara I'm Shawn I live…er right there," I pointed to the house behind us.

"All right what do your parents do?" he growled.

"Dad!" Juliet whined.

"No Jules he has a reason to ask. I would ask the same questions. My dad is a cop my mom is dead. But my step mom is a uh… stay at home kind of person."

"Really? A cop?" He asked.

"Yeah Detective Henry Spencer," I smiled.

"Daddy Shawn invited to show me around can I go?" Juliet asked. The man nodded. I walked down the stairs; Juliet wrapped her arm around mine. I could feel her father staring at us as we walked away. When we came to the next block she took her arm away and I kind of wanted it to stay there.

"Sorry wanted to shock him," she shrugged.

"No problem any time," I smiled. We walked around the block and onto Main Street.

"Hey Shawn." My best friend Gus ran up to me.

"Hey Gus," Gus stopped running,

"Who are you?" Gus asked Juliet.

"I'm Juliet O'Hara and you are?" she questioned.

"Burton Guster but they call me Gus." He kind of rubbed his nose like he did when he wanted to impress a lady.

"Back off man." I said placing my arm around Juliet's shoulder, she didn't shake it off. Gus frowned.

"Anyways see you later." He ran off.

"So that was..?"

"My best friend." we started walking away Juliet didn't move my arm and neither did I. We walked into the local store.

"Hey Shawn!"

"Hey Joy!" I waved.

"Joy? Who is Joy?" Juliet asked frowning.

"Joy is Gus's sister older sister." Juliet smiled. I rolled my eyes and we walked back to the Pharmacy.

"Hey Mr. Han," I said.

"Hello Shawn. Who is your friend?" Mr. Han was an old Chinese man who had a thick accent.

"This is Juliet she moved in next store," I explained.

"Into the Parkers old place?" I nodded. Juliet looked at me questioningly I gave her a look that said later she nodded.

"I need the medicine for Jessica," He handed me bag. I smiled and thanked him.

"So Shawny tell me are you famous or something?" Juliet teased.

"I wish." she laughed after I paid for Jessica's stuff I decided to give her a treat. Half an hour later we walked out of the Ice Cream place.

"Wow this is good Ice Cream," Juliet said licking her cone.

"Yup it's the best," her hand bounced near mine, I reached my hand out and took hers. She squeezed my hand like she was making sure this was real.

"Welcome to Santa Barbra Juliet," I said. She laughed.

"Good to be here Shawn," she smiled.

* * *

><p>Getting there... slowly but hey!<p> 


	4. We Must Carry On

See it got longer.

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWN POV <strong>

Juliet and I continued to walk down the street.

"Hey who are the Parkers?" she inquired.

"Um they used live at the place you moved into." I looked at her.

"Why did they move? Do they live around here?" She threw away the rest of her cone.

"No not exactly,"

"What do you mean not exactly?" We walked up the steps to my house I sat down, she sat next to me.

"My friend who lived there Eddie he died," I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh… what happened?"

"I don't know he just died."

"Juliet!" Her father called from their yard.

"I guess I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah see you tomorrow," She stood up and walked into her house just as my father pulled up.

"Hey bud," He said.

"Hey dad…"

"Why aren't you helping Jessie with dinner?" He asked hands on his hips.

"Because I don't want to," I stood up and walked up to my room. I left the light off and I shut the door. I fell back onto the bed. I was confused. I really liked Juliet and that was good. But when she asked me about what happened to Eddie… it turned out I really don't know what happened to my best friend. I reached out to my dresser and held the picture frame of my mother and me hugging a few weeks before she died. There was a faint knock on the door and my dad walked in.

"You okay Shawn?" he sat on the foot of my bed.

"Dad do you miss mom?" I asked he sighed.

"Of course I do,"

"You don't talk about her."

"Shawn I know you miss and love your mom but I wish you would give Jessie a chance. She wants to get to know you,"

"She's not my mom dad."

"Shawn no one can replace your mom and she isn't trying to." His voice rose.

"Just leave me alone," I turned on my side.

"Good night kid," He walked out of my room. I sat up and looked out of my window I saw Juliet in her room. That room used to be Eddies. I walked over and waved. She smiled and waved back. I really liked Juliet; I walked back to my bed and fell asleep.

PSYCHPSYCHPSYCH

"Shawny, Shawny wake up you don't want to be late for school." Jessie said shaking me. It was the first day of school; I was now a sophomore in high school. Jessie left the room and I got up and got dressed. I put on a simple yellow t-shirt and an old pair of jeans. My father always left early in the morning so I always waited for Gus and Eddie, than walk to school together. But this year it was going to be me and Gus. I grabbed an apple and my school bag then walked outside Gus was walking up the stairs.

"Hey Shawn,"

"Hey Gus,"

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah let's go," we walked down the street in silence.

"It feels weird… Doesn't it?" He asked his hand in his pocket.

"Yeah without Eddie? It's empty and quiet," Gus nodded. When we got to school things were hushed and not as hectic as usual. Eddie had been a popular guy, everyone knew Eddie and without him things were different. I walked to my locker Gus's was next to mine.

"Hey Boys," I turned our friend Abigail was standing there.

"Hey Abbs," I said we hugged then she hugged Gus. Abigail had been Eddie's girlfriend.

"You doing alright?" Gus asked. She shrugged.

"As best as I can be," She turned and left. The school bell rang, Gus and I headed to first period.

"Welcome to 10th grade science," Mr. Tucker said when everyone was standing by the side wall.

"Okay today I will be assigning lab partners," He took out a piece of paper and read names off them.

"Andersen- Lytar, Franks- Guster, Lassiter- McNabb, Fuller- Rand, Kook- Robinson, O'Hara- Spencer…" I walked to the empty table and Juliet O'Hara sat next to me.

"Hey Jules," I smiled at her.

"Hello Shawn," she greeted. Gus turned in his seat and waved at me. He sat in front of me and Juliet. Gus scooted his chair back so he was closer to me.

"So what do you think of 10th grade?" Gus asked.

"Gus we have been in the 10th grade for 10 minutes,"

"So?"

"So that ten minutes not enough time to know it… its boring," I said.

"Yeah without Eddie," Abigail said from her seat across from Gus.

"Well Eddie isn't here anymore so we have to get along without him." Gus said.

"Gus that's cold,"

"Sorry man but its true."

"I mean look at Mr. Tucker they say he is supposed to be the funniest teacher at this school yet look how boring he seems," Abigail pointed out.

"Even the teachers are affected by Eddie's death," I said.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, Ms. Lytar is there something you want to say to the class?" Mr. Tucker asked. I looked at Gus he went back to his seat and Abigail was tapping her pencil on her desk.

"We were just talking about… Eddie," I said. Everyone started talking and murmuring about Eddie.

"Yes I know it's sad that Eddie is no longer with us but we must carry on," Tucker said.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	5. The Sun and The Rays

Yes its a short one. But you meet Lassie!

* * *

><p><strong>SHAWN POV <strong>

After what seemed like hours lunch was finally here. I ran from my math class out onto the lunch court where I met Gus and Abigail at the usual table.

"Hey," Abigail said biting into an apple.

"Hey Gus. Are you doing homework?" I asked giving him a look.

"No," He answered throwing the book into his backpack. I sat on the table my feet on the bench. Abby lifted up a bag of cut pineapple.

"Oh yummy goodness," I said taking the bag.

"You and pineapple," Gus scoffed.

"What's wrong with pineapple?" I asked.

"Nothing," Abby answered. I smiled proud of my friend. I looked around and saw none other than Juliet O'Hara talking to Carlton 'Lassie' Lassiter. Lassie was a medium height. Pale boy with jet black hair and ice blue eyes.

"I'll be back," I said to Gus and Abby hopping off the table. I walked over behind Juliet, Lassies eyes widened. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder she jerked away and saw that it was me.

"Oh hi Shawn," she said smiling.

"Hey Jules, Lassie." I said to the pale kid.

"Spencer," he said in a shaking voice.

"Come on Lassie! You're not still angry about that are you?" I asked.

"You broke my final project that took me weeks to make," He gritted his teeth.

"I already told you I was sorry and I told the teacher," I reminded him.

"You were supposed to make a new one," He said.

"So?"

"And you didn't,"

"Yes I did I spent like 20 minutes on the thing,"

"20 minutes?" Juliet asked smiling.

"Yeah after that I gave it to Gus who… Didn't turn it in," I looked back at Gus he was talking to Abigail about something boring because she was watching me.

"Anyways Jules there's a seat open at my table if you wanna sit." I told her.

"Sure. I'll see you later Carlton," she said walking behind me to the table.

"So that's why pharmaceuticals are a very good life choice…" Gus was saying/

"Gus shut up!" Abby yelled.

"Gus, Abby this is the new kid Juliet O'Hara." I said.

"Hey Juliet," Abby said smiling.

"Hey didn't I meet you yesterday?" Gus questioned Juliet nodded.

"I thought so anyways back to what I was saying," Gus started.

"Gus we don't care about pharmacology," I said.

"Do you even know what pharmacology is?" Gus asked.

"No and I'm proud to say that I don't," I took my seat back on the table.

"So Julie where you from?" Abby asked.

"From Miami,"

"Florida?" Abby asked,

"Yeah that's the one,"

"Oh man you lucky duck I've always wanted to go to Florida the sun and the beach,"

"Um doesn't Santa Barbra have sun and beaches?"

"Yes but Miami has the sun we have the rays," Abigail said.

"The rays? What's the difference?" Juliet asked.

"Oy…" Abigail rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Fun huh?<p> 


	6. First Kiss

**SHAWN POV **

I waited outside for Juliet; she came walking down the stairs of the school. I waved to her and she walked over to me.

"Hi Shawn," She smiled.

"Hey Jules," I said.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Would you like to go out with me?" I questioned nervously.

"Sure when?" she smiled.

"Right now?"

"Sure," she agreed. I took her hand and we walked down the street to a cozy little diner. We took a seat in the way back.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"I think Eddie may have been murdered," I said.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"I mean they say he killed himself but Eddie had too much going for him to just kill himself." I told her.

"Shawn if the cops say it was a suicide then…"

"Jules, Eddie slept in the same bedroom you slept in last night. I've known him since kindergarten and I know he would never kill himself." I defended.

"Why would someone murder Eddie?" she wondered leaning closer. "I mean everyone seemed to like him," she added.

"Yes they did but Eddie didn't like everyone and he would talk about people."

"Like whom?"

"Lassie," I said.

"Carlton?"

"Yes Lassie, Eddie used to call him a geek. Lassie did like it."

"That still doesn't mean Eddie was murdered. What do his parents think?"

"His dad died when he was 6 and his mom moved across a town I have no idea what she thinks."

"Shawn this is stupid he wasn't murdered," Jules said giving me a firm look.

"Fine how about I buy us some food?" I said and she nodded.

**JULIET POV**

Shawn picked up his menu and looked at it. I really liked him. His green eyes were really pretty the way they changed in the light and with his moods. His hair looked like he spent hours on it every morning it was Hollywood hair. Sure he was a bad boy teasing kids, talking back to teachers but I liked bad boys. I mean I get straight A's and all of my friends did to. My flaw?... Boys like Shawn Spencer.

"So how was school?" Shawn asked looking up at me.

"Fine," I said. His yellow shirt and jeans looked really well on him I could even see his muscles.

"Fine?" He smirked.

"Yes fine," I said smiling he looked around before switching sides and sitting next to me.

"Shawn what are you doing?" I asked he was really close.

"Can I kiss you?" He questioned. I blinked slowly and kissed him to show him what I thought. He was a really good kisser his lip's fit perfectly with mine. We kissed until we had to break for air.

"Wow that was…" He started.

"Fantastic?"

"No more than that," He moved back in to kiss me again I was more than willing until someone called my name.

"Juliet!" I looked at the person who called my name.

"Ewan…" I said. My brother marched over to us and Shawn looked at him his cheeks red.

"What are you doing Juliet? And who is this?" He barked.

"Ewan this is Shawn Spencer he lives next door and Shawn this is Ewan my older brother…" I said uneasily.

"Hi," Shawn smiled.

"It's time to go Juliet," Ewan said turning and heading towards the door. I sighed and pulled my hair in a ponytail. Shawn stood and let me get out.

"I'm really sorry Shawn," I said.

"No problem Jules," His eyes were a deep green.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked he nodded and I kissed his lips one last time. "Bye Shawn Spencer," I said walking away from him and to my brother who was frowning.

"Really Juliet we've been here less than 3 days and you are already kissing a boy?" He asked, getting into the car and I did to.

"I really like him," I said feeling a little ashamed.

"You met him yesterday? And you're already kissing that's a little fast." Ewan said as we turned onto our block.

"Don't make me feel bad about this Ewan," I said.

"I'm gonna have to tell dad," He said "And mom and Michael," He added.

"What!? No please don't tell!" I begged.

"Only if you promise not to see him," He said.

"I'd rather you tell," I snapped. He pulled into the drive way and parked the car before turning to me.

"Juliet tomorrow is Saturday stay away from him," he said and got out of the car. By the way who starts school on a Friday?

* * *

><p>Shules :)<p> 


	7. Shawns Garage

Do you love updates?

* * *

><p><strong>JULIET POV<strong>

I woke up to a blazing sun and a bright blue sky to match. I loved days like this nice and sunny; I stood up and walked over to the mirror. I put on a pink tank top and jean shorts along with my white sneakers, I went into bathroom brushed my teeth and combed my hair before walking down stairs my mom was in the kitchen

"Good morning sleeping beauty," She said as I sat down at the table she placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

"Good morning," I said yawning.

"The boys went fishing they were going to take you but I told them to let you sleep." she informed sitting across from me.

"Thanks,"

"So what are you going to day? Hang out with that boy?" She asked.

"How… Ewan told huh?"

"Yeah he did but don't blame him." She said taking a sip of my coffee.

"I really like him mom he's a great guy," I smiled. I looked out the kitchen window and I saw Shawn walk out of his garage and he picked something up before walking back in. My mom followed my gaze and smiled.

"You know what come on," She stood and grabbed my hand we walked outside.

"Mom where are we going?" I asked.

"If you want to date this boy I have to meet him." We walked up to Shawn's garage. Somebody Told Me by The Killers was blasting on the stereo. Shawn was in a pair of old jeans and a grey t-shirt he was cutting into a piece of wood. He put the saw down and turned he walked to other side of the ground he squatted down and picked up some wood.

"_Well somebody told me, You had a boyfriend ,Who looked like a girlfriend That I had in February of last year It's not confidential I've got potential_," Shawn sang along to the words.

"I see why you like him," My mom said nodding her head. He glanced our way then he turned his head before looking back and dropping the wood on his foot.

"Ow shit," He said jumping on one foot. My mom raised her eyebrow at his language, he walked well hopped over to the stereo he pressed a button and it turned off.

"Are you alright?" I asked walking over to him.

"Yeah it just… ow." He moaned stepping on his foot.

"Here sit here." Mom said clearing a bench I helped Shawn walk over to the bench where he sat.

"Are you okay?" I asked he nodded.

"Shawn what did you do?" A voice yelled.

"Nothing," Shawn yelled back. A man with blond hair and green eyes in a cop uniform came in.

"He dropped some wood on his foot," Mom said to the man.

"Alright," The man knelt in front of Shawn. "Take your shoe and sock off," He ordered and Shawn obeyed. His foot was turning purple and blue.

"Dad its fine," Shawn said. Shawn's dad grabbed his foot and squeezed it Shawn stifled a moan.

"No Shawn you bruised your foot," His dad looked at me and mom.

"Henry," He said shaking hands with my mom.

"Anne and this is Juliet," My mom said I smiled.

"Okay nice to meet you. As for you put your shoe and sock on finish with your chores," Henry said walking away Shawn nodded and put his shoe and sock back on.

"What are you doing Shawn?" I asked as he stood up and winced as he put pressure on his foot.

"Doing my chores," Shawn said limping to the fallen wood. I turned around my mom had left me and Shawn… we were alone.

"Here let me help," I said bending down and helping him.

**Shawn POV**

It was a complete surprise seeing Juliet and a lady with her. And dropping the wood on my foot… I meant to do that.

"Here let me help," Juliet said bending down and helping me.

"Thanks Jules," She helped me pick up the wood. After a while we got everything picked up and she helped me to the bench.

"Shawn I've been thinking… If you really think Eddie was murdered I'd like to help catch him," She said a smile on her face and I smiled back before kissing her soft lips.


	8. Helen Keller

Some parts are from Lassie too.

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

"Do you have any evidence?" Juliet asked biting into an orange. Gus and Abby were looking through Eddie's school files that we may have stolen.

"Not exactly," I admitted.

"Shawn who would kill Eddie? Everyone liked him," Gus said throwing a file onto the table.

"I don't know but why would Eddie kill himself? He was getting good grades, had a healthy relationship, his mom had stopped drinking. I'd be extremely happy," I said looking from Abby to Gus to Jules.

"What about Lassie?" Abby said.

"Carlton? What about him?" Juliet asked.

"I mean he's been studying police procedures, Old case files, he's even been training for the academy." Abby said and I nodded.

"Are you saying he killed Eddie or that he can help us?" Gus asked.

"Help us," I nodded again it was a good idea.

"Who wants to talk the little freak?" Abby asked and we all looked at Juliet.

"What? Why me?" She requested.

"Well… we all have a bad history with him and he likes you," I said, Gus and Abby nodded.

"Fine where does he live?" Juliet huffed.

"Down the block the red house it says Lassiter on the mailbox you can't miss it," Gus said.

"And how do I get him here?"

"Just say you need help with your studies, bring him here and we will take care of the rest." I said she nodded.

"We owe you big time Jules!" I yelled as she started walking down the street.

**JULIET POV**

I walked down the block looking for a red house I finally found it and Gus was right it said "Lassiter" In big red letters on the mailbox. I walked through the gate up to the house where I knocked on the door a girl opened the door.

"Hi may I help you?" she asked looking at me.

"Yes I'm looking for Carlton…" I didn't finish before a voice yelled out.

"Lauren I got it," I recognized it as Carlton's voice.

"O'Hara? I mean Juliet hi." He looked surprised.

"Hi Carlton," He stepped outside and shut the door behind him. His black hair was neatly combed and his blue eyes were like ice.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Oh I was just wondering if you could help me study. I heard around school you were one of the smart kids and I could really use your help." I lied. He studied me for a few seconds.

"Did Spencer put you up to this?" He snapped his face turning red.

"No he didn't I swear…"I promised when a woman I'm assuming his mom stuck her head out of the door.

"Carlton when a pretty girl asks for your help you don't ask questions you go now go!" She said.

"Ma!" Carlton yelled and his mom went back inside.

"So sure I'll help," He said turning back to me.

"Cool is my place okay?" I asked he nodded and we walked out of his yard. "Why did you ask if Shawn had sent me?" I asked he looked me in the eye.

"Spencer is a trouble maker we've been clashing ever since that day in kindergarten," Carlton said with a serious tone.

"What did he do?"

"He spilled my juice on my pants and he told everyone I peed my pants," He said it with anger in his tone I had to suppress a snicker.

"I'm sorry about that," I said.

"I would advise you to stay away from Spencer. Those goons he hangs with are all stupid only one of them is passing all of their classes." Carlton advised while looking at me.

"Gus?" I asked and he nodded.

"Abigail was getting straight A's but when Eddie, Spencer, and Guster got to her she went down." He continued.

"Why does everyone talk about Eddie so much?" I asked.

"Eddie was a popular kid. He was smart, athletic; he had the best of all worlds. Got straight A's he had a 4.5 GPA in academics and citizenship. Eddie was a model student friendly to everyone except a few people." Carlton said as we neared my house.

"And you were one of them?"

"Yeah but only because he and Spencer were like brothers." Carlton sighed and we started walking up the steps to my house.

"Lassie!" Shawn yelled Carlton turned and sighed.

"You didn't tell me you live next door to the dumb nut," He said to me and I shrugged.

"Lassie come here," Abigail yelled.

"Why?" Carlton yelled back.

"Because! And bring Jules!" Gus shouted. Carlton sighed and we walked down to Shawn's garage. When we got inside the door shut behind us and Abigail pushed us foreword.

"What the hell!" Carlton yelled.

"Lassie we need your help," Shawn said sitting at the wooden table in the middle of the room that wasn't there before.

"I am not doing your homework Spencer," Carlton hissed.

"You don't need to Gus is already doing it," Shawn said and Gus nodded before glaring at Shawn.

"Then what? What do you need?"

"We need help solving a murder," Gus said.

"A murder?" Carlton asked slowly taking a seat across from Shawn and I sat next to Carlton.

**CALRTON POV**

They had to be joking…. Spencer was always pulling my leg. Guster stood up and went to a stereo he played the music and a song I've never heard of played: _"Black dress with the tights underneath, I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth, And she's an actress (actress), But she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."_

"What's with the music?" I asked.

"So no one can hear us my stepmom is home so is my dad," Spencer said and Guster nodded.

"Okay who was murdered?" I asked they all shared a look before Spencer spoke.

"Eddie he was murdered." I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think Eddie was murdered? He killed himself Spencer just like your mother did the police declared it," I said and Spencer glared at me, his jaw tightening.

"Why would Eddie kill himself?" Abigail probed looking at me.

"I don't know. He could have been depressed or upset," I said.

_"Shush girl, shut your lips, Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips. I said, Shush girl, shut your lips, Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips."_

"Eddie was having a good life," Guster said and Spencer nodded.

"You guys really think this?" I asked they all nodded including Juliet.

"Alright I guess I can help." I agreed.

"What do we do first?" Juliet asked looking at me.

"Well… if we had Eddies laptop we could use the information from documents and recent searches to help." I said.

"Where's Eddies laptop?" Juliet asked looking at Spencer.

"With his mom," Spencer sighed.

"And she lives about 20 miles away," Abigail said and they groaned.

"Wait Gus. Cant Joy give us a ride?" Spencer looked at Guster who nodded.

"But his mom just wouldn't give it us," Abigail said.

"We steal it," Spencer said and we all nodded.

* * *

><p>See any mistakes?<p>

By the way a 4.5 GPA is possible my sister has a 4.5 and the song is "Don't Trust Me" By 3OH!3. Please Review!


	9. Cliff

**Shawn POV**

So we were now in Joy's car driving across town to steal my best friend's laptop. Weird right?

"How will we get inside?" Lassie questioned from the back passenger seat.

"Elizabeth knows Abby, Gus and I. So we all go in and while you guys distract her. I can sneak upstairs and get the laptop." I told them and Juliet squeezed my hand she was sitting between me and Lassie.

"Shawn what about Cliff?" Joy asked.

"Cliff?" Juliet looked at me.

"Cliff was Eddies other best friend he lives next door to Elizabeth." Abby explained from between Joy and Gus.

"Should we involve Cliff?" Gus requested looking at me.

"Sure I mean he might of some help?" I guessed purely. Cliff and I don't really get along for… technical purposes.

"Here you are," Joy said pulling to the side of the road.

"Thanks Joy wait here," Gus said as we all got out of the car.

"I am not your Taxi Burton!" Joy shouted as Gus shut the door.

"What now?" Juliet asked looking at me. I smiled and Gus, Abby and I walked up the walk way Juliet and Lassie in tow behind us. I knocked on the door and stepped back a woman opened the door.

"Shawn? Abigail? Gus?" She asked looking at us.

"Hi Mrs. Parker," I said with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to check on you," Abby said with an angelic smile.

"And Lassiter and Juliet wanted to come with us," Gus said.

"I'm sorry kids but I'm really busy right now." Mrs. Parker shut the door and Lassie frowned.

"What now?" He asked looking at me.

"I think I can help…" A voice said we turned and Cliff Matthews was standing there his arms crossed.

"Cliff," I mumbled.

"Spencer," He smiled at Juliet who inched closer to me.

"Anyways what do you need help with?" Cliff asked.

"We need Eddie's laptop," Abby said Cliff nodded.

"Come on," He turned and walked into the back yard we all followed.

"She keeps this window open. Spencer you and your geeky gang go distract her while me and the pretty lady sneak in." Cliff said holding a hand out to Juliet.

"I don't think so," Juliet said and I smiled.

"Here's the deal Cliff you and I will go inside and they will distract her." I said and Cliff nodded but he sighed. The others left and went to the front. Soon the doorbell went off and Cliff and I snuck into the house.

"Where's the Laptop?" I whispered and Cliff pointed upstairs. We snuck up the staircase and into the hallway. Me and Cliff went into the master bedroom and Eddie's laptop was sitting on a dresser. I grabbed it and we snuck back downstairs. Mrs. Parker shut the door with a slam as Cliff and I rushed outside where we ran into Gus and Lassie.

"Did you get it?" Lassie asked and I nodded.

**JULIET POV**

This Cliff guy kept flirting with me and Shawn obviously hated this guy.

"Here's the deal Cliff you and I will go inside and they will distract her." Shawn said and Cliff nodded but he sighed. Carlton, Gus, Abby and I went back out front and we rang the doorbell.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Parker hissed at us.

"Look Mrs. Parker we really just want to know if you are okay." Gus said.

"I do not need a bunch of kids appearing on my doorstep to see if I'm alright. No go or I will be calling Detective Spencer." She snapped slamming the door.

"Okay we better leave." Abby said and Gus nodded. Apparently Shawn's dad was some big cop for them to be running away at his name. We walked to the back of the house were Shawn and Cliff came flying out of the office right into Gus and Carlton.

"Did you get it?" Carlton asked and Shawn nodded. Gus grabbed the computer from Shawn and helped Shawn up.

"Let's get back to your garage she threated to call your dad." Abby said.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Shawn asked grabbing my hand and we ran back to Joy's car.

**CLIFF POV**

Spencer and his friends had no idea what they just got themselves into.

"Than what are we waiting for?" Shawn asked grabbing the blondes hand and running back to a car. I sighed and walked back into the house.

"Cliff hello," Elizabeth said smiling. I smiled back and we kissed.

* * *

><p>He's 15 and she old I know. Gross right?<p> 


	10. Beach Date Gone Wrong

Hope you like Shawn whump!

* * *

><p><strong>Shawn POV<strong>

We finally got back to my garage. We had set up a table, with cords, and computers we also had a mini refrigerator in the corner.

"Okay so here's the laptop," I said popping open a coke only to have Abby steal it.

"Do you know the password?" Lassie asked looking at me as I grabbed the soda back from Abby.

"Yeah it should be Low11," I said going to take a sip but Jules took it this time and she drank from it.

"You two do know there are plenty of other cokes," I said and they shrugged. Lassie typed stuff on the keyboard and he got in.

"Alright what now?" Abby asked getting her own coke.

"We go through his files," Juliet said and Gus nodded.

"I have no Idea where anything is," Lassie grumbled.

"It's a good thing I do." I said dragging the laptop over to me and going through it.

"Hey what's that?" Jules asked pointing at the screen from behind me.

"It's a video," I mumbled clicking on it.

"I feel like someone is watching me…" Eddie said from the screen. "No matter what I do I feel eyes. It's getting creepy; my mom says I'm crazy but…. Am I?" Eddie said looking around him than back at the camera. I paused the video and looked at Lassie.

"What is he doing?" Jules asked.

"Eddie liked to document things," Abby said and I nodded.

"Well it could just be paranoia," Lassie suggested looking back at me.

"But someone could be following him right?" I asked and Lassie nodded.

"I suppose it's a possibility," Lassie considered it Abby pressed play on the video.

"I just… I don't know. I was talking to Shawn today and… I felt like he was being watched to. Man maybe I am crazy, who knows," Eddie said to the camera then it turned off.

"So you're being watched to?' Gus asked me and I shrugged.

"If someone did murder Eddie and he thought he was being watched… they might be after you next Spencer." Lassie said and I sighed.

**JULIET POV**

I couldn't believe that Carlton had said that. Shawn was now pacing back and forth, Carlton, Abby and Gus had gone home so it was just him and me.

"Shawn stop pacing," I said and he stopped.

"What if this person is after me Jules?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"There isn't someone after you except me Shawn," I said and he smiled. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine.

"Just relax okay?" I said and he nodded. I leaned in and kissed him, he happily kissed me back.

"Wanna go on a date? We never did get to finish our first one." he said when we broke apart and I chuckled.

"Sure Shawn take me out," I said and he laughed. My forehead was resting on his and his lips were brushing against mine when he talked.

"When?" he whispered.

"Tonight?" I whispered back and he nodded. He kissed me one last time before I had to go home. I ran inside only to be stopped by my mom.

"Whoa where are you going?" she asked.

"Shawn asked me to go out on a date and I said yes," I said running up to my room and of course she followed me.

"Where? When?" she inquired.

"Tonight and I don't know where," I said going through my closet.

"What time?"

"8," I said.

"And its almost 6," Mom said and I nodded. "Does your dad know?"

"No and he isn't my dad," I said pulling out a jean skirt and a blue long sleeved shirt.

"Julie… we've talked about this he just wants to help," Mom said and I shrugged.

"Can I go mom?" I begged and she nodded.

"Yes but I get to help you get ready," she said with a smile and I nodded.

**SHAWN POV**

I walked up to my room and started to get ready for my date tonight with Jules.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked walking into my room.

"Getting ready for my date," I said and she nodded.

"With the new girl?" she asked and I nodded. "Where you gonna take her?"

"I was thinking to a movie or a dinner maybe both." I shrugged and she nodded.

"Shawn you got to look nice for a date," Jessie said.

"Yeah I got it Jess," I said and she actually looked crushed. "Actually Jess… maybe do you think you could help me get ready?" I asked and she nodded with a smile on her face. She walked over to my closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Wear these, and these." she said grabbing my black sneakers that I never wore.

"Okay and what should I do with my hair?" I asked changing my shirt.

"Leave it as it is maybe gel it up a bit but not too much," Jess said and I nodded.

"And here," she handed me 20 dollars.

"I can't take that,"

"Think of it as a present for the girl not you," Jess said putting the bill on my dresser as she walked out of my room. I sighed and continued to get ready, pretty soon it was 7:55 and I walked down stairs.

"Good luck Shawn," Jess called out as I walked past the kitchen table.

"Thanks Jess," I said walking out of the house. I walked up Juliet's pathway and I knocked on her door at exactly 8. She opened the door with a bright smile seconds later. Her hair was in cascades around her shoulders; her bright blue eyes were light and happy. She was wearing a long blue sleeved shirt and a black skirt she looked… beautiful.

"Hey," I said with a smile lost for words.

"Hey," she said back.

"So I want her back before 12 got it?" Her mom appeared behind Jules and I nodded.

"Yes ma'am," I said and she nodded.

"Have fun you two," her mom said shutting the door behind Juliet as we walked away.

"So where to?" she asked and I grasped her hand.

"I was thinking maybe a movie?" I said and she nodded. We slowly walked down the side walk her flats clicking against the ground as we walked.

"You know what? A move is to cliché," I said and she looked at me confused. "You Ms. Jules are getting the Shawn Spencer fancy treatment." I smiled.

"And what does that entail?" she asked with a smirk.

"A walk on the beach, with a nice dinner at the best seafood place down there. Not in that order necessarily." I said and she nodded.

"Sounds good Shawn," she said with a smile and I nodded. We went to "Mikes Crabs shack". After that I took her for a walk down the beach to a little corner.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly. I went into my pocket and pulled out my IPod. I plugged it into the mobile doc I had borrowed from Gus. I went through my songs and chose my favorite. 'I'm Still Here' By Johnny Rzeznik

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard._

_All a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

"Dance with me," I said and she smiled. I put my hands around her waist; her arms went around my neck as we swayed back and forth.

"This is amazing," she whispered and I smiled wide.

"Glad you're having fun," I said we looked into each other's eyes.

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

I leaned in to kiss her but a voice boomed and that made me pull away.

"What was that?" Juliet whispered I shrugged and paused the IPod.

"What were you thinking!?" A voice yelled.

"What were you thinking!?" Another voice yelled back.

"That's Elizabeth and John," I whispered.

"John?"

"Abigail's dad." I said, I slowly walked over and peeked behind a rock.

"John it was a mistake!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Liza you can't be kissing Cliff, not when he's going to be around that Spencer kid." John hissed. Juliet went for my hand and I clenched hers.

"I wasn't really expecting him to show up," Elizabeth defended.

"Look Liza Abby told me that Spencer thinks Eddie was murdered we need to take care of this," John said.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to kill him to? You already killed my son John," Elizabeth snapped.

"That was an accident I told you that and we can't kill Spencer not when his dad's a cop." John said and I looked at Juliet her eyes were wide.

"Than what can we do?" Elizabeth asked Juliet and I turned but I stepped on a twig and it snapped.

"What was that?" John asked looking in our direction.

"Hide Jules!" I whispered I helped her hide in a hole in the rocks.

"Stay here till it's safe," I told her.

"Shawn where are you going?" she asked frightened. I kissed her lips before I turned around.

"Hey over here!" I yelled getting John and Elizabeth's attention.

"Spencer!" John growled running towards me and tackling me to the ground.

**JULIET POV**

I watched John tackle Shawn to the ground but Shawn didn't stand back up.

"Did you kill him?!" Elizabeth shirked.

"No but he'll be out for a few hours," John said picking Shawn up and they left the scene. I climbed out of the rocks and ran all the way to Shawn's house. I barged into the house without knocking.

"Juliet!" Shawn's dad said standing up.

"Shawn's been taken," I said out of breath. Jessie and Henry looked at each other before Jessie left and ran next door.

"What happened?" Henry asked leading me over to a couch.

"Juliet!" My mom yelled running into the house hugging me.

"What happened?" Jessie asked worried.

"We were walking when we heard voices. It was Elizabeth and John they were talking about how they had killed Eddie. They were talking about finding out a way to get rid of Shawn. But when we went to leave we stepped on a branch. Shawn made sure I was hidden before he confronted them. John… he did something and Shawn got knocked out." I said taking a deep breath before continuing. "They were going to kill him… but they took him. I don't know where," I said as tears started to run down my face.

"Okay," Henry said calmly reaching for the phone and dialing a number.

"Yeah chief this is Henry Spencer…" Henry said into the phone. "It's my son… he's been kidnapped." Henry sighed.

"We know who… Elizabeth Parker and John Lytar." Henry continued to talk as Jessie wrapped a blanket over my shoulders.

* * *

><p>Poor Jules :(<p> 


	11. All In The Evidence

Two more chapters after this

* * *

><p><strong>JULIET POV<strong>

Henry was talking to my dad in the kitchen along with Abby's mom and mine.

"He'll be fine," Abby assured sitting next to me and rubbing my arm.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I've known Spencer for many years; he's gotten in trouble and he's gotten out of it." Abby said looking me in the eyes. I never noticed how green they were just like Shawn's.

"How long have you known Shawn?" I asked.

"We grew up together. Eddie, Gus, Shawn and I we all did," she answered then she sighed.

"Look I didn't tell Shawn something I should have," she said slowly and I looked at her.

"What didn't you tell him?"

"That my dad was involved. I overheard him talking to someone about Eddie's death, he said it wasn't a suicide but then he hung up." Abby confessed taking a deep breath. "Not only did my dad kill my boyfriend he kidnapped my best friend," Abby said shuddering. I nodded and looked towards the kitchen where the grownups were talking. A knock on the door made me jump,

"Get the door Abbs," Jessie said and Abby stood up. She walked to the door and opened it to Cliff.

"What do you want?" Abby sneered.

"Look Abigail I just heard what happened to Spencer and I'm sorry," Cliff said.

"First of all you don't just kiss your friends mom, secondly if I find out you had any part in killing Eddie and Shawn being taken I will kill you." Abby said shutting the door in Cliff's face.

"Who was that?" Henry asked peeking inside the room.

"Wrong house," Abby replied and Henry nodded going back into the kitchen.

"I know where they're at!" Carlton yelled running into the house.

"Where?" Henry asked running to Carlton.

"At…"

**SHAWN POV**

I opened my eyes and looked around the room I was in. It was dark, purple walls, green trimming. I realized I was in my parent's old bedroom before we had moved. I tried to listen or hear something but my ears seemed shot, I couldn't hear anything except my heart beat.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

John Lytar walked in front of me and waved, he said something but I couldn't hear.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Elizabeth came in and talked to John he pointed to me, then to his ear. Elizabeth knelt next to me and touched my ear. I leaned away from her and she looked sad. John picked up a pen and paper he wrote something on it.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

"Can you hear me?" Was written on the paper I shook my head. He started pacing and yelling at Elizabeth. I was getting worried that I couldn't hear. I looked around again and noticed a light shine up against the window. John's face hardened. He picked me up and he held me like a shield. We walked outside the house and I was blinded by the lights. I saw sirens lit up yet I couldn't hear them, or the shouts. John shouted something to the police and I saw my dad in the crowd he was looking right at me. I managed to tug on my ear and I shook my head telling him I couldn't hear. John held me tighter against him and he slowly slipped left. I looked at my hand and saw dried blood on it; I touched my right ear and pulled my hand back. It was coated it red liquid also known as my blood

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

John noticed my hand and he pushed me away before running away with Elizabeth right behind him. I fell to the ground and clutched my ear as it started to ring. My dad appeared in front of me he pulled my hand away and put a towel over my ear to catch the blood. A hand grasped my left, I managed to get a look of blond.

_Boom. Boom. Boom._

Another loud ring had me curling into a ball trying to stop it. All of a sudden everything came pouring into my ear. The sirens, the screams and the cries, my father barking out orders, Juliet calling my name softly.

"Dad?" I mumbled and he looked at me.

"Can- hear- son?" That's all I could hear things were going in and out.

"Barely," I whispered.

"Shawn- are- kay?" Juliet asked touching my cheek.

"Yeah," I said trying to smile for her.

"What-with-?" A paramedic asked I looked up at him confused.

"Barely-hear-ear-leeding." My dad said.

**JULIET POV**

We raced to Shawn's old house on the other side of town; Henry was speeding way beyond the limit. Carlton and Abby were holding onto their seat belts, Abby's mom was in the car behind us and Jessie was trying not to cry. I knew little things about Shawn and Jessie's relationship. She was the step-mom who replaced his real mom; he didn't want to get to know her. But they both need to get to know each other. I felt the same when my dad left and mom got remarried. We arrived at the house police cars, an ambulance and some fire trucks were there. Their sirens blaring and lights flashing.

Henry took a spotlight and he shined it up at a window and few seconds later John came outside with Shawn as a shield. Henry was looking directly at Shawn, Shawn touched his ear and shook his head.

"He can't hear…" Henry mumbled Shawn looked at his hand for some reason. John pushed Shawn away before he and Elizabeth took off. Shawn fell to the ground his hand grabbing at his ear. Henry pushed his hand away and put a towel over his ear it was quickly soaked with blood. I grabbed Shawn's left hand and stroked it.

"Dad?" Shawn mumbled and Henry looked at him.

"Can you hear me son?" Henry asked.

"Barely," Shawn whispered.

"Shawn are you okay?" I asked touching his cheek.

"Yeah," he said a small smile appearing on his face.

"What's wrong with him? A paramedic asked Shawn looked up at us confused.

"He can barely hear and his ear is bleeding," Henry said moving out of the way dragging me with him. Shawn looked around scared and confused. They put him on a gurney and took him to the hospital Henry and Jessie rode with him.

"Are you okay?" Gus asked walking over to me. I nodded and he slowly took my hand, I looked down at it. It was covered in Shawn's blood.

"Come on let's get it washed up," Carlton said appearing with Abby and Joy. I nodded and we walked over to the hose in the side yard. We all washed our hands silently.

"Has this ever happened before?" I asked Gus he shrugged.

"With Henry being Shawn's dad… he's been kidnapped before but never by someone who was like a mom to him." Gus whispered and I nodded.

"How did you know where they were?" I turned towards Carlton.

"It was all in the evidence," he said.

"You'd be a good cop Carlton," I said.

"I plan to be head detective," Carlton said with a smile. Abby and Gus chuckled, their eyes rolling.

* * *

><p>Like it so far?<p> 


	12. Hospital Love

Almost done!

* * *

><p><strong>JULIET POV<strong>

I looked over at Henry and Jessie they were talking quietly and Jessie's eyes were red. Abby and her mom were talking to the police, Gus and his family were talking. Carlton was sitting alone across the room; my family was on their way.

"Juliet I'm sorry," My mom said rushing and giving me a hug. I hugged her back and I started to cry. Ewan, Michael and my dad looked awkward not knowing what to do.

"Go to the gift shop get something for Shawn," My mom sent them off. "Are you okay?" My mom asked looking at me and I nodded.

"I'm fine mom," I sniffled.

"Have you heard anything?" she asked and I shook my head not even Henry knew anything.

"I think… I think I love him mom. I know that I barely met him but I can feel it. It's just so weird without him and I feel like he's a part of me," I explained and my mom nodded.

"He hasn't tried anything has he?"

"God no mom Shawn isn't like that," I said quickly.

"Family of Shawn Spencer?" A doctor asked and everyone stood up.

"I'm his dad," Henry said and the doctor nodded.

"Well Mr. Spencer your son is going to be just fine. His ear split open a little that was what caused the bleeding in the canal, we got that fixed. He will be hard of hearing in that ear but he can still do normal things."

"Okay," Jessie nodded.

"We want to keep him for a day or two just to make sure things are okay. He's asleep right now but we will allow one visitor," The doctor said. Henry and Jessie exchanged a look before looking at me.

"No, n,o no, you guys go ahead." I said but they shook their heads.

"One visitor and you are dating him. Go ahead sweetie," Jessie said giving me a little push and I nodded. I followed the doctor into Shawn's room, he was asleep and he looked pale. The right side of his face was wrapped in a bandage. He opened his eyes weakly and he looked at me.

**SHAWN POV**

I opened my eyes and saw Juliet standing in front of me. Her blue eyes looked teary, her hair was a mess and she was still the clothes from our date.

"Shawn…" she whispered before she started crying. I sat up and held my arms open, she walked over to me and fell into my arms. Her head on my chest and she was crying.

"I'm sorry Jules," I said kissing her head.

"Not your fault," she sobbed my heart broke when she said that.

"Come here Jules," I whispered. She lay down next to me in the bed, her head in the crook of my neck.

"I feel like I've known you for years," she mumbled and I nodded in agreement.

"You can tell me anything," I told her and she nodded. We laid there for what seemed like hours before my eyes started to close. The last thing I remembered was Juliet in my arms fast asleep and I joined her.


	13. Epilogue: One In A Million

Done! Thank you all for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>20 YEARS LATER<strong>

Shawn woke up and started his morning routine. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and combed his hair. His wife would already be down stairs. He walked back into his room and opened a drawer taking out a little box that contained a hearing aid. He took it out and put it in his right ear before walking down stairs.

"Hey sweetie," Juliet said kissing him and he kissed her back. Shawn noticed that she was rocking back and forth on her heels.

"You're hyper," Shawn said as Juliet turned around and walked to the sink.

"What can I say? Today's a great day,"

"And whys that?" Shawn teased.

"Today's the day we had solved our first crime," Juliet said and Shawn nodded.

"Mommy I don't feel good," a little boy said walking into the kitchen. His brown hair was sticking up and his blue eyes were looking at his mom.

"Come here Eddie," Juliet said picking up the 4 year old and carrying him to his room. All those years ago Juliet had said it wasn't Shawn's fault for him ending up in the hospital and their first date getting ruined but it was. Shawn wanted to know what had happened to Eddie Parker and he had found out.

It turned out John and Elizabeth had been having an affair and Eddie had found out. He threatened to tell Abigail's mom and John had accidentally shot him in a struggle one night. Since Eddie had thought people were following him and had told Shawn they thought Shawn knew.

Elizabeth and John were still in jail, would be for about 3 more years. Henry and Jessie were still married and they had adopted a 12 year old girl named Jamie two years after the accident. Carlton Lassiter had indeed become head detective and his partner was Juliet. Carlton was married to a girl named Eva and they had a little girl named Marie. Gus married Christy and they had 2 kids named Armando and Brianna. Abigail had grown up to be a teacher and had eventually moved on from Eddie. Cliff had moved away and worked at a bar in Mexico.

Juliet and Shawn were married they had been for almost 17 years. They had a son whose name was Eddie Carlton Spencer. Shawn could barely hear out of his right ear sometimes so he wore an aid. They were thinking about trying for a little girl in the near future.

Shawn blamed himself for Eddie's death and he blamed himself for getting them all into the trouble.

"Eddie's sick so he won't be going to school," Juliet sighed walking into the kitchen. Juliet looked at Shawn and noticed him going to that place again.

"It wasn't your fault Shawn," Juliet said putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"I feel like it was," Shawn mumbled.

"But it wasn't. You were the one who brought justice to his death; you helped him and everyone else move on. You knew it wasn't a suicide and you proved it against all odds." Juliet told him, Shawn looked at her.

"And that's why I love you. You are one in a million Shawn Spencer," Juliet continued kissing his lips.

"And you are as well Mrs. Spencer," Shawn said drawing her in for a hug.

"Am I one in a million?" Came Eddie's voice. Shawn broke away from Juliet and looked his son in the eye.

"Yes Eddie you are," Shawn said hugging him and lifting him up. Juliet kissed Eddie's hair and Shawn wrapped an arm around Juliet.

"You all are one in a million," Shawn whispered.

"You are too daddy," Eddie said and Juliet nodded.

* * *

><p>Isn't little Eddie cute?<p> 


End file.
